


Forever yours

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OOC, Vampire Turning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: А что, если Марк был обращен не Джерри, а кем-то другим?
Relationships: Ed/Mark





	Forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> Авторка разглядела в римейке фильма сей пейринг, так что если кто не согласен - присмотритесь к этим двоим.  
> Определенного таймлайна нет, потому что это всё занавесочные зарисовки того, что могло бы быть (если бы авторка писала сценарий фильма :D )

Из-за того, что Эдвард Ли — ботаник и задрот, на него мало кто обращает внимание, но не Марк. Эд даже иногда задумывается, почему парень достает именно его — ведь Марка самого трудно назвать хулиганом или тем, кто самоутверждается за счет других, но, тем не менее, он ежедневно бросает что-то обидное вслед Эду или ставит подножки. Ли вечно погружен в свои мысли, поэтому постоянно спотыкается об подставленную ногу и тем более не слышит «остроумные» подколки парня.

Однажды вечером, когда Эд возвращался из библиотеки, его мысли были заняты новым соседом Чарли, когда его кто-то толкнул к забору. Брюнет чудом удержал равновесие и попытался в сумерках разглядеть, кто его пихнул, рука потянулась к сумке с припасами против вампиров. Не успел Эдвард расстегнуть молнию рюкзака, как его обидчик прижал его к забору спиной, удерживая за отворот куртки. В лучах уличного фонаря Эд узнал своего извечного обидчика и облегченно вздохнул.  
— Марк, — устало произнес он, — что тебе нужно?  
— Ты до сих пор не понял? Ты же ботан, должен был уже допереть, — осклабился Марк, не ослабляя хватки, хоть Ли даже и не думал вырываться.  
— Боже мой, не знаю я! Что тебе нужно? Ударь меня, ограбь или что тебе там нужно и разойдемся поскорей, мне ещё домашку делать, — несмотря на то, что его держат за куртку и прижимают к ограждению, тинэйджер невозмутимо поправляет очки на носу.  
Марк ошарашено смотрит на свою «жертву», которого мало того, что не напрягает ситуация, но он ещё и диктует свои условия.  
— Ты в самом деле не понимаешь, — голос шатена срывается на шепот, в голосе звучат нотки разочарования и он убирает руки от Ли.  
— Да, не понимаю я! Может, объяснишься? — Эд выжидающе скрещивает руки на груди.  
Марк бросает на него задумчивый взгляд, слабо качает головой в знак отрицания и растворяется в темноте.  
Эд раздраженно вздыхает, поправляет куртку и буркнув «Идиот», направляется в сторону своего дома. Это последний раз, когда Марк видит Эда.

***

Проходит два дня, а Ли всё не видать в школе. Марк караулит его повсюду и сохнет от отсутствия объекта своих задираний. Он жадно прислушивается к тому, как Чарли обсуждает со своей девушкой тот факт, что Эд пропал три дня назад и с тех пор его никто не видел.  
Марк возвращается домой с тренировки под вечер, абсолютно без настроения. Он вяло здоровается с родителями, отказывается от ужина и поднимается к себе. Нет даже желания включать свет и парень проходит мимо выключателя, бросает рюкзак и тренировочную сумку в углу, желая лишь завалиться на постель и забыться сном.  
— Здравствуй, Марк, — до боли знакомый голос раздается откуда-то из угла комнаты.  
Сердце парня пропускает удар или два и бьется, как сумасшедшее.  
— Эд? — вопрошает он севшим от страха голосом.  
В ответ зажигается ночник на столе и привыкнув к свету, Марк видит брюнета. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в его облике, но из-за слабого освещения и разделяющего их расстояния парень не может понять, в чем дело. Он делает шаг навстречу, на что Ли отвечает звуком, похожим на шипение животного и Марк замирает на месте.  
— Что ты делаешь здесь? И куда ты пропал? — от удивления Марк забывает о своей обычной манере общения с этим темноволосым недоразумением.  
— Сядь, — Ли кивает на кровать, его голос звучит жестко.  
Марк послушно опускается на постель.  
— А теперь слушай и не перебивай, — Эдвард быстро пересекает комнату, закрывает дверь на замок и снова оказывается в плохо освещенном углу в мгновение ока.  
— Когда я был жив, я вел жалкое и ничтожное существование, был невероятно слеп, но теперь я вижу и чувствую всё яснее и острее, чем когда-либо при жизни, — он медленно вдыхает ноздрями воздух, — я чувствую твой запах, чувствую твое удивление с вкраплениями страха, слышу твое сердцебиение, апатичное и мерное, когда ты входил в дом, и учащенное сейчас.  
Марк молчит, но чувствует, как у него отвисает от удивления челюсть и проступает страх от осознания того, что такое Эд.  
— Так вот, когда я был жив, я не мог понять, почему ты достаешь меня, именно меня и никого другого. Буквально в день после обращения меня будто осенило, — Эд подходит к столу и щелкает компьютерной мышкой. На экране ноутбука появляются фотографии, расписания уроков, адрес Ли и прочая информация, касающаяся его, из-за чего Марк мгновенно бледнеет.  
— Ты одержим мною, бедный. Если бы я не стал тем, кем я являюсь сейчас, я бы может и не понял никогда, не поверил, что мою жалкую персону может кто-то обожать, особенно парень, который задирает меня не первый год. Я не мог догадаться, что твои подколки — вовсе не для того, чтобы унизить меня, а попытки обратить мое внимание, своеобразный способ выражения своих чувств, довольно дурацкий, честно говоря, — усмехнулся новорожденный вампир.  
К Марку постепенно возвращался нормальный цвет лица, а Эд подошел к нему максимально близко и опустился на корточки, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Всё настолько плохо? — шепотом поинтересовался он.  
Шатен взъерошил волосы и вздохнул.  
— Я идиот, да? Впервые в жизни влюбился и в парня. В тебя! Что я только не делал, это не проходило, — голос парня сошел на шепот, когда Эд накрыл его ладонью своей. Пальцы Ли были холодные и ногти на них напоминали когти животного, но к своему удивлению, Марк обнаружил, что его это не особо беспокоит.  
— Ты пришел убить меня и выпить мою кровь? — мрачно спросил Марк, после минутного молчания.  
Эд хмыкнул.  
— Если бы я хотел именно этого, я бы давно это сделал, а не заговаривал тебе зубы, — он сжал ладонь Марка в своей и уселся рядом с ним на кровати, — Я хочу подарить тебе кое-что за твои чувства ко мне.  
Марк удивленно поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с абсолютно черными глазами Эда-вампира.  
— Вечность. Новый мир, новую жизнь… Рядом со мной, — последние слова были произнесены с сомнением.  
Марк с минуту молчал, собираясь с мыслями, но по глазам Эд уже знал ответ.  
— Почему бы и нет? Это прозвучит странно, но мне без тебя и жизнь стала не мила, — вздохнул Марк, сжимая ладонь возлюбленного крепче.  
Эдвард довольно улыбнулся, обнажив острые клыки.  
— Тогда не бойся и делай то, что я скажу, — прошептал он и вздохнув поглубже, припал к бьющейся венке на шее Марка.  
Тот охнул от резкой боли, но через несколько секунд неосознанно прижимал пальцами темный затылок вампира сильней к своей шее.  
Эд отпрянул так же резко, как и присосался.  
— Главное вовремя остановиться, — пояснил он, облизывая окровавленные губы.  
Вытащив из кармана платок, он приложил его к кровоточащей ранке.  
— А теперь, самое важное, — он закатал рукав своей толстовки, обнажив бледную руку, и прокусил плоть, собирая губами капли крови.  
Не дав Марку опомниться, он припал своими окровавленными губами к его губам.  
— Моя кровь должна попасть в твой организм, — прошептал он, отрываясь на секунду.  
Марк кивнул и поцеловал Эда, языком слизывая кровь с его губ. Они немного увлеклись, жадно целуясь, Эд опомнился только тогда, когда Марк повалил его на кровать и навис сверху, покрывая его шею поцелуями.  
— Тише, тише, ненасытный, — засмеялся Ли, мягко отпихивая от себя распыленного любовника, — Нужно ещё немного.  
Он протянул ему ранку на руке и Марк не заставил себя ждать, припал к кровоточащему вампирской кровью запястью, облизывая и жадно всасывая капли крови.  
Свободной рукой Эд поглаживал русые волосы своего избранника, наслаждаясь проступающими изменениями в его внешности.  
Достаточно напоив Марка своей кровью, Эд отдернул руку, вызвав недовольный рык новорожденного.  
— Ты же не хочешь меня осушить? — со смешком поинтересовался брюнет, наслаждаясь расширением зрачков Марка.  
— Нет, извини, — виновато ответил парень, потупив глаза.  
— Мне многое предстоит тебе рассказать, — заметил озадаченно Эд, глядя в зашторенное окно.  
По его ощущениям, до рассвета доставалось часа два-три.  
Незаметно для себя, до восхода солнца два молодых вампира проболтали обо всем на свете.  
Когда за занавесками начало светлеть, Эд поднялся и зашторил окно поплотнее.  
— До потемнения мы не должны показываться на улице, — нравоучительно заметил он, — так что пока будем спать.  
Марк коварно улыбнулся и притянув за руку к себе Эда, повалил на кровать.  
— Что-то я стал замерзать после обращения, не согреешь меня? — поинтересовался он, обнимая со спины Эда и накрывая их одеялом.  
— А ведь Джерри может не понравится, что я обратил тебя без его ведома, — обеспокоенно зашевелился Эд, пытаясь подняться.  
— Мы разберемся с этим потом, с наступлением темноты, а пока я никуда тебя не отпущу, ты только мой, на эту вечность, — отозвался Марк, прижимаясь ближе и закрывая глаза.  
Эд улыбнулся и подумал, что это, должно быть, будет приятная вечность.


End file.
